First Christmas
by Commander Zia
Summary: Zaraki had never celebrated Christmas before, but with Yachiru now traveling with him he decides that maybe, just this once he would celebrate and buy the girl a present. Set pre-seireitei


Note: I realize that no one is really Christian in Soul Society, se let's just pretend they celebrate Christmas for the reasons non-religious families do: do spend time with their families and give gifts XD thanks and sorry for my horrid understanding of the Rukongai (that's what the districts are, right?) workings- I'm trying to do this without any references. Thanks! R and R and enjoy!

* * *

I growled, my feet stomping angrily on the dirty ground because dammit since _when _had there been a day no fight club would open? It wasn't really that I liked those places, or even enjoyed them but as we, me and Yachiru, were traveling we needed the cash. Sometimes I wondered why I even took care of the brat anymore. She was so expensive, I tried to remind myself, but like every time I tried to tell myself to let the kid go I couldn't. I couldn't help but snarl again, my fingers angrily gripping the straps on the pack I used to carry Yachiru and our sleeping blankets.

Suddenly looking up to see another bar, one that looked promising I walk up to it and when I find it locked I kick it with my foot, though the door is well made and I wasn't really trying so it doesn't cave in.

"Why the fuck is no club open today?" I ask angrily, half to whoever inside can hear me and half to the small pink-haired toddler on my back. As she gurgles happily I can't help but smile a little, looking over my shoulder to see her clapping her hands gaily.

At the sound of a door slamming open I turn around, my hands already on the sword by my hip. When a man comes out onto the porch he's glaring, his fingers clenched in angry exasperation at his sides.

"What the hell do you want- coming out here tonight and banging on my door? For god's sake its Christmas!"

At a slightly confused look from me the man throws up his hands. "Christmas! The day celebrating christ's birth! You give gifts- you eat food- for god's sake where did you come from?!"

Raising my eyebrows in annoyance I turn away, not even bothering to answer the man. But as I hear the door slam shut and start to walk away and towards a good sight to camp out for the night I let my fingers wander absently to my bag, taking out the small bag of coins that made up me and Yachiru's earnings. Of course- I fought. But she was there too and did a hell of a job staying alive, so there was credit to be given.

As I feel how light the small brown bag is I open in slightly, peering inside to see what was probably pocket change to any well-bred brat. Enough money for food for the next couple of days, maybe a week. But even as that thought crossed my mind something else came as well. This could also be enough money to buy the kid a present.

Turning around almost subconsciously I begin to walk back up the street, my eyes darting from sign to sign. As I find what I want I walk up to the door and to my relief it's open. I place my hand on the door knob, but for a second I stop, my fingers gripping the knob tightly.

She's just a kid, I tell myself, like she'll even notice having new clothing. But even as I tell myself this I push open the door, walking inside.

As my eyes sweep the room the rainbow of color is almost overwhelming, and I have to stop for a moment to take it all in. Kimonos cover the wall thickly; simple and fancy and patterned. As I glance at the outfits I snarl a little. They all looked so impractical, expensive and indulgent but even so I can't help but think that Yachiru would look adorable in one.

"Can I help you?"

Turning slightly I see a short, thin women in a simple blue and red kimono close a door behind her and smile my way. When I don't answer immediately she only grins a little, making her way to the small table in the middle of the room.

"A Christmas gift for your wife?"

"For Yachiru." I say gruffly, motioning to the small girl on my back. She stops a little at that before coming over and looking the small, dirty girl up and down. Her hands reach out to take her, but as she sees me shift into a slightly defensive position she stops. "May I?"

Nodding slightly but never taking my right hand from the handle of my sword I let her take Yachiru from our pack. Holding the girl in her arms the woman looks her over again, and after a second hands her back to me.

"There are a surprising number of people who want kimonos for their daughters- here's where I usually keep them." Leading me to a small rack in the corner I'm surprised again at the sheer number of kimonos lined up. After a second of considering, I hold Yachiru out slightly.

"Which do you like?" After a second, the pink-haired girl points her fingers at a silky pink kimono, with small blue birds on it.

"P- ping," she manages to say, smiling back at me. Unable to help myself I grin slightly and point to the small piece of clothing.

"I guess I'll have this one then."

The woman grins widely, picking it from the rack before laying it on the table in the center of the room. "That'll be about 5 gold, then."

With that I pause a little. That was all the money me and Yachiru had. It was ridiculous, for anything to cost this much. This was nearly a week of food- this was almost a whole fight's worth of winnings. But after another second I hand over the small gold pieces, and the woman hands me the kimono in a small bag.

"Thank you," She says, the gold in her hand.

Grunting back, I walk out of the shop, quickly making my way to the campsite that had originally been my destination.

As I reach the clearing I set down my pack, picking up Yachiru and quickly undressing her from the thin, stained piece of cloth she usually wore. Ignoring the way her ribs showed obviously from under her skin I slipped her into the small pink kimono, referencing distant memories of festivals as I tried to remember how to tie the ties and wrap the cloth.

When I finally had her dressed, I put her on the ground in front of me, my hands on her shoulders keeping her from tipping over.

"You better be happy brat," I said gruffly, "We're gonna have to skip breakfast tomorrow and do some fighting pretty early."

But even as I scold her she smiles and gurgles, her hands holding onto mine.

"Ping! Ping!" She sings gaily, smiling again toothily.

"Pink." I correct absently, watching as she walks around in circles, her legs slightly wobbly. She was so happy. It wasn't anything special, the young girl seemed to always be happy, but I couldn't help but smile too as she came up to me and grasped my hand, shaking it up and down with excitement.

"Woops," Catching the girl as she almost falls, I set her back on her feet, my eyes now watching her feet to make sure she doesn't fall again.

Sitting back against a tree heavily, I grin again slightly.

Maybe, just maybe skipping tomorrow's breakfast wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this! Once again: I apologize for my lack of SS knowledge. Also, Zaraki might seem OOC, but I don't know- he was slightly flustered about buying expensive woman's clothing for our dear Yachiru, and really, who d_oesn't _want to make the cute girl happy?

_Playlist:_

_Bones – The Killers_

_The faint noises of a House episode (damn my brother playing his shows so loudly. And it really is JUST my luck that I have the room right above the television XD)_


End file.
